


Узник Лампы

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Calling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в руки Джулиана попадает лампа…</p><p>Написано на Сатиналью, на ключ о трех желаниях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узник Лампы

— Это что-то новенькое, — авторитетно заметил Николас, когда они отбились от внезапного нападения на их лагерь. — В Империи решили, что Серые Стражи им ни к чему?  
Джулиану было трудно поспорить: не каждый день на них в предрассветной дымке нападают «простые торговцы», остановившиеся рядом на ночлег. Особенно, учитывая, что эти люди никакого отношения к Скверне не имели, но судя по повадкам вполне себе имели отношение к работникам ножа и топора. Джулиан подошел к их главарю, приземистой, крепкой женщине, валявшей без сознания от эмпатического удара Иллана, и откинул с ее лица тряпку. Она не дышала.  
— Или Иллан не к той аристократке залез в постель? — выдвинул свое следующее предположение Николас. — Что, не отстоял репутацию Серых Стражей?  
— Вот не надо! — оскорбился маг, опиравшийся на свой посох: жаркая схватка явно стоила ему сил.  
За его спиной приходил в себя Гай, которому досталось отчего-то существенно больше остальных. Иллан обернулся, но, судя по всему, тот был не в таком уж плачевном состоянии, потому что лечить его маг явно не собирался. Похоже, лейтенант просто удачно схлопотал по голове.  
— Я думаю, Империя решила, что им не по вкусу новый Командор, — отозвался Джулиан.  
Бреган получил назначение с подтверждением из Вейссхаупта несколько недель назад, и тут-то дружба Ордена с двором Императора пошла вкривь и вкось. Командор не собирался быть комнатной собачкой Флориана. И ему, естественно, уже было не до поездки в Алмазную Крепость, чтобы сопровождать перевоз архивов и заодно провести Посвящение нескольких рекрутов, а потому вместо себя он отправил своего лейтенанта. Надо думать, о планах слово ко двору передал предшественник Брегана, а вот о внезапных изменениях в составе экспедиции никто Императору и его советникам не донес. Ну и тратиться Империя явно не собиралась, учитывая, что убийцы даже не знали свою жертву в лицо.  
Джулиан разглядел на поясе убийцы какую-то лампу с идущими по краю антиванскими письменами. Так как горе-наемников им все равно предстояло обыскать и хотя бы понять, в какую сумму оцениваются нынче головы Командоров, он подхватил вещицу. Николас тут же поинтересовался:  
— Что это?  
Джулиан пожал плечами:  
— Лампа?   
Надпись на боку была темная, заляпанная грязью — не прочитать. И прежде, чем Иллан успел заорать «Только не трогай!», Джулиан попытался грязь оттереть.  
Лампа начала светиться, послышалась тихая музыка и из «носика» повалил дым. Джулиан бросил ее на землю и схватился за меч.  
— Иллан, что это такое?  
— Я говорил, не трогай? — огрызнулся маг. — Так вот и…  
— Что это такое? — перебил Гай.  
— Да не знаю. Может быть, дух, может демон, а может…  
Дым валил так, точно внутри лампы была коптильня. В его плотной завесе было ничего не разглядеть, поэтому раздавшийся низкий мужской голос для всех оказался неожиданностью:  
—Я — джин лампы.  
Дым начал рассеиваться и из него выступил высокий смуглый юноша в белых шароварах и распахнутой жилетке, вышитой серебряной нитью.  
— Твою ж… — начал было Иллан, но осекся.  
— Демон? — уточнил Гай.  
Тот мотнул головой, отчего длинные черные кудри, обрамлявшие его лицо, маняще качнулись, и повторил:  
— Я — джин лампы. Я выполняю желания. Три желания хозяина лампы, — юноша наклонился и поднял валявшуюся на земле лампу, — того, кто пробудил меня.  
Джулиан медленно сморгнул, очень надеясь, что наваждение куда-нибудь исчезнет. Он уже поймал себя на том, что взгляд слишком уж долго задерживается на тонких изящных кистях незнакомца, на его гладкой, без единого шрама коже и на слишком уж низкой посадке его шаровар на бедрах. Однако, тот никуда не делся, а опустился перед ним на колено и протянул лампу.  
— Так что желает господин? — полюбопытствовал джин, посмотрев на Джулиана снизу вверх черными глазами.  
— Ничего он не желает, — собственнически заметил Николас, которому было все равно, что мужик, что баба, что джин, что сам Архидемон, если этот индивид посмотрел на Джулиана как-то не так. — Иллан, убери его туда, откуда он взялся.  
— Это будет немного затруднительно.  
— Почему это?  
— Джины — могущественные создания. Даже более могущественные, чем демоны…  
— То есть, если Джулиан пожелает, чтобы все Архидемоны передохли во сне и Мор больше не повторялся, то все будет исполнено? — Гай всегда старался мыслить рационально и перспективно.  
— Нет, не настолько могущественные, — ухмыльнулся Иллан.  
— Тогда смысла нам в нем нет, — подытожил Гай.  
— Ну почему нет? Вот если Орден решит озолотиться… Или Джулиан решит покинуть Орден…  
— Нельзя перестать быть Серым Стражем, — перебил Гай.  
— … и прихватить с собой кого-нибудь, — с намеком продолжал Иллан, — то это пожалуйста.  
— Я ничего не желаю, — благоразумно вставил Джулиан.  
— Поэтому пошел к Архидемону! — Николас злился все больше. — Убирайся обратно!  
— Не могу, — чистым взглядом посмотрел на него джин.  
— Я тебе сейчас помогу!  
— Он и правда не может, — поспешил заверить Иллан: Николас, конечно, та еще находка, но от живого от него было все-таки больше пользы. — Джины связаны магическим контрактом. Они обязаны выполнить три желания их хозяина, и только после этого они смогут покинуть его.  
— Джулиан, ну пожелай уже какую-нибудь ерунду.  
— Николас, я не думаю, что это умно, соглашаться на условия магического существа.  
— Меня зовут Эшу, — «магическое существо» доверительно посмотрело на Джулиана, как бы говоря всем своим видом, что тот только что повел себя неприлично, но он не в обиде, потому что как он может быть в обиде на такого прекрасного господина.  
Джулиан поспешил отвернуться и продолжить:  
— Ни одно желание не исполняется просто так, щелчком пальцев, и я не хочу думать, с чьего пояса он сворует меч, если я вдруг сейчас его пожелаю. Он может быть опасен. Эту лампу нельзя оставлять валяться здесь или перепродавать кому-то. Мы должны ее уничтожить.  
— Лампу нельзя уничтожить, — Эшу явно не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
— Но Джулиан! Мы же можем … — мечтательно начал было Иллан.  
— Ты можешь провести увлекательное исследование в библиотеке Алмазной Башни и выяснить все, что можно, о джинах и лампах, — подытожил Гай. — А Джулиан пока не будет желать ничего нашему новому другу.  
— Он пойдет с нами?! — возмутился Николас.  
— Да.  
— Нам придется его кормить?  
—Я вас сам могу накормить… — улыбнулся Эшу. — За просто так.  
Джулиан забрал лампу их рук Эшу, а тот весьма недвусмысленно мазнул пальцами по его руке. Николас неодобрительно заметил:  
— А может быть, мы его кому-нибудь отдадим все-таки?  
\- Женевьев, например? —усмехнулся Иллан.  
— Не смешно, —заметил Гай.  
— Я просто подумал, что Джулиану слишком много два питомца, а мне он Эшу не отдаст, — попытался объяснить Иллан. — Ну, чтобы мне было удобнее исследовать… - постарался предъявить "невинную" причину маг.  
— Создатель! — закатил глаза Николас.  
Гай фыркнул:  
— И почему всякая ерунда происходит именно с вами?  
Джулиан посмотрел на него недобро, но ничего не сказал.

К моменту, когда они вступили в Алмазную Крепость, Николас был мрачнее тучи. Иллан его в общем-то понимал: ему тоже не нравилось делить внимание Джулиана с этим магическими выбросом, трепавшемся без умолку. Видимо, Эшу решил выговориться за все то время, что сидел в лампе. Видимо, никакого кодекса молчания и тайны у джинов не было, просто никто никогда их не слушал. Кому какая разница, кто такой джин, если он может сделать тебя самым богатым человеком в Тедасе или самым красивым или … Эшу рассказывал про Антиву, про Тевинтер, про Вольную Марку, про чародеев и чудовищ и все это к тому же иллюстрировал, трансформируя себя в персонажей своих рассказов без малейших усилий. На его ладонях в секунды взмывали башни, дворцы, армии шли друг на друга.  
Он и в самом деле накрывал несколько раз богатый стол. Иллан настаивал на том, что пробовать еду нельзя, пока Эшу не скажет, где он ее взял. В магии не было такого заклинания, чтобы наколдовать настоящие персики, например. Эшу же настаивал, что они самые что ни на есть настоящие, но откуда они берутся, он и сам не знал. Несмотря на все предостережения, Джулиан рискнул, опираясь на утверждение Эшу, что джин не должен никогда причинять вреда своему хозяину, что бы тот ни делал с джином, что бы ни пожелал. При этом Эшу погрустнел.  
— Эшу, ты же обязан выполнять только три желания? — уточнил Джулиан.  
— Да, но есть люди, у которых очень неприятные желания.  
— Подожди, желания ведь не касаются тебя?  
— Не всегда, — мужчина передернул плечами.  
Вообще-то, мужчиной он не был. Эшу, когда не выходил из своего тумана и не смотрел соблазняющее исподлобья, а увлеченно болтал и улыбался, выглядел очень молодо. Он сказал, ему было только семнадцать весен, когда он стал джином.  
— То есть, стал джином?  
— Я точно не помню. Но я не всегда жил в лампе и исполнял желания. У меня был учитель… А потом он задал мне три задания. И я оказался в лампе, хотя выполнил все три, — неопределенно пожал плечами юноша.  
— Ты был магом? — полюбопытствовал Иллан.  
— Магом?  
— Ты мог делать «вещи» до того, как попал в лампу? — попытался разъяснить рыжий: Эшу явно давно не разговаривал с людьми и мало бывал за пределами своего обиталища.  
— Да, но не такие, как сейчас. Раньше я мог только посылать огонь с рук. А теперь я могу построить творец прямо в этих песках одним движением, — сказал тот, и точно в подтверждение пустыня, отделявшая Алмазную Крепость от обитаемых земель, зашевелилась, и из нее начали подниматься камни.  
— Я этого не желал, — отметил Джулиан.  
— А я пожелал и сделал, — подмигнул ему Эшу. — Я могу делать то, что захочу.  
Камни опустились обратно в песок.  
Они приближались к одной из старых полуразрушенных башен-крепостей.  
— То есть ты … можешь делать все, что захочешь, но сидишь вместо этого в лампе?! — удивился Иллан. — Ты бы мог править Тедасом! Ты бы мог стать самым могущественным магом! Ты бы … мог освободить Круг! Изменить ход вещей… — мага понесло.  
— Хорошо, что ты, Иллан, всего этого не можешь, — ухмыльнулся Гай.  
— Его магия может менять структуру мира, а он…  
— Но я не могу. Я могу делать все, что захочу, но только когда у меня есть хозяин. И я привязан к лампе. Когда у меня нет хозяина, я не могу даже выйти из лампы наружу.  
— А я думал, ты не можешь в нее обратно уйти, — буркнул Николас.  
— Я могу, но не хочу, — отозвался Эшу.  
— Еще бы!  
— Николас, — обратился Джулиан.  
Тот закатил глаза и послал коня вперед.  
— И сколько ты уже джин? — Джулиану становилось все интереснее и интереснее.  
— Много лет, но такого красивого хозяина у меня еще не было! — очаровательно улыбнулся Эшу,.  
— И не будет. Вообще никакого хозяина у тебя больше не будет, если не будешь следить за языком, — пробубнил Николас, все же уловивший фразу.  
— А что будет с тобой, если уничтожить лампу?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, я умру.  
Джулиан потер подбородок. Уничтожить мстительного духа, призрака или демона это одно, а убить безгрешного, наивного мальчишку — другое.  
— Иллан, мы должны найти способ отделить Эшу от лампы.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Нет. Констатирую факт, что тебе будет, чем заняться в Алмазной.  
Вдруг он скривился. Николас обернулся и констатировал:  
— Похоже, нам всем сейчас будет чем заняться.  
Порождений почувствовали все, кроме Эшу.  
— Смеркалось… — флегматично заметил Гай.  
— Действительно, рановато для них. Их уже не пугает даже дневной свет… — безрадостно заметил Иллан, начиная собирать ману.  
— Что это? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Эшу, заметивший бегущие к ним корявые и рычащие фигуры.  
— Наши добрые друзья, — ухмыльнулся Гай, спуская первую стрелу.

Сначала порождений было всего штук шесть. Не работа для четверых Серых Стражей. Они и спешились-то скорее для порядка. Лошади флегматично отрысили к развалинам. Но как оказалось, это был отряд вроде «разведки». В какой-то момент Джулиан оглянулся вокруг и понял, что их зажали в кольцо. Иллан оттолкнул одну тварь от себя посохом, а потом с рук его сорвалось пламя. Тошнотворно запахло горелой плотью. Какое-то из порождений потянулось к Эшу. Николас ругнулся и отбил выродку обе руки своим моргенштерном.  
— Не дай им ранить тебя!— – заорал он на мальчишку. — Убрался б ты в свою лампу!  
Эшу ничего не сказал. В его глазах был ужас, и он совершенно точно не понимал, что происходит. Таких чудовищ он не видел. Похоже, несмотря на всю свою долгую жизнь, он все время находился среди людей. Он видел мабари, оборотней, драконов, но это — разрушительные создания, порожденные природой, в них есть гармония и своя жестокая, хищная красота. Порождения тьмы ну никак не вызывали желания ими восхититься. К тому же, джин, должно быть, чувствовал Скверну. Мог ли он подхватить Скверну? Могли ли порождения его убить? Проверять Джулиан не хотел.  
— Эшу! В лампу!  
— Что?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты оказался в безопасности! — он засадил рукоятью меча в морду одному порождению, кровь хлестнула так, что чуть не обдала Эшу. – В лампу, быстро!  
И джин исчез.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — ухмыльнулся Иллан, выкатывая из рукава фиал с лириумом,— но это было твое первое желание.  
Послышался громкий рев, и земля затряслась.  
— Твою ж мать! Огр! — порадовал всех Гай.  
— Да… лучше б ты пожелал, чтоб все эти гады передохли! — ухмыльнулся Николас.  
Иллан тихо и сладко застонал: лириум производил эффект наркотика даже в разгаре битвы. Джулиан разрубил надвое тварь, намеревавшуюся пырнуть мага, но сам пропустил выпад в корпус. На счастье, доспех выдержал, но удар был сильным.  
— Как вы насчет шоковой терапии? — поинтересовался Иллан.  
— Плохая идея, — признался Николас.  
— Есть лучше — предложи! — Гай упер свой огромный щит в землю, ожидая удара.  
Иллан начал заклинание. Но цепная молния требовала времени.  
Огр поддал палицей щит Гая так, что тот влетел в Джулиана и пару порождений, повалив их на землю. Николас ударил чудовище по ногам, но похоже ничего важного не задел, потому что гигант с победным ревом бросился на него. Иллан матернулся — ему в бок попала стрела.  
Николас прокатился под ногами огра снова, нанося удар и оказался рядом с Гаем и Джулианом, пока уродец разъяренно искал нападавшего за своей спиной.  
Вдруг между Николасом и огром возник Эшу. Казалось, он просто стоял и ничего не делал, а потом Иллан узнал заклинание. Даже ругнуться времени не было. Он кинулся к Стражам и на скорую руку поставил щит. Рукам стало больно — маны не хватало, но жить хотелось. Ох заплатит ему Эшу за это!  
От песка пошел дым, он стал обугливаться и превращаться в горящую корку, которая трескалась. Наружу из земли вырывались столпы огня. Пламя охватило порождения тьмы. Эшу поднял руки и направил еще один поток на огра. Тот зашатался, теряя ориентацию в пространстве, и рухнул на землю. Корка под ним надломилась, и из разлома вырвалась лава.  
— Какого Архидемона он творит? — Николас был в шоке.  
— Не знаю, но я скоро уже не смогу держать щит! — выцедил Иллан.  
Они все еще стояли на песке, но, видимо, только благодаря его усилиям. Вокруг же на несколько десятков метров была растрескавшаяся, сочащаяся лавой «сковородка».  
— Эшу! – крикнул Джулиан. – Эшу! Посмотри на меня! Прекрати!  
Джин обернулся. В его глазницах вместо глаз было пламя. Оно стало меркнуть, а потом он сморгнул и в замешательстве и ужасе огляделся вокруг.  
— Это не я! Я не хотел!  
Вдруг какая-то сила подхватила стражей и перенесла их к подножию башни, туда, куда не распространилось заклятие. Эшу же снова исчез.  
— Блядь, — лаконично охарактеризовал ситуацию Николас.  
— Именно, — согласился Гай.  
Иллан просто застонал и сел на землю: ноги у него не слушались, руки тряслись.  
Джулиан промолчал.  
— Ты все еще считаешь, что его надо «спасти» от лампы? — ухмыльнулся Николас, доставая из мешка восстанавливающий эликсир и протягивая Иллану.  
Джулиан уверенно кивнул.  
— Я думаю, сам Эшу был просто потенциальным магом, а все остальное с ним сделала лампа и его учитель.  
— Когда это ты стал так разбираться в магах?  
Джулиан промолчал.  
— Он — ифрит, — тихо сказал Иллан. — Ну, по крайней мере, то, что сделало сейчас светопреставление, было именно духом огня. Он одержим.  
— Тогда его надо отдать храмовникам, пусть разбираются. Это не наша проблема, — выпалил Николас.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся Гай, — может, стоило и тебя оставить в каменоломнях? Проблема-то была не наша.  
Николас заткнулся. Джулиан благодарно посмотрел на Гая. Иллан страдальчески закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая, кто в этой ситуации крайний.  
Ситуацию скрашивало разве только то, что задача была интересной, а Эшу — лакомым.

Библиотеки Алмазной Крепости были огромными. Иллан не стал бы биться об заклад, что они – меньше библиотек Белого Шпиля. И все эти книги просто пылились в Создателем забытой крепости посреди пустыни. Когда он вызывался ехать частью экспедиции, он всего-то хотел посмотреть на легендарную твердыню и узнать, почему Стражи покинули свой величественный предел. О том, что здесь он найдет такие богатства, маг и не мечтал. Одна проблема была в том, что эти книги были здесь, а он – в лучшем случае в Монтсимарде, но чаще - в очередной вылазке по очищению Орлеи от Скверны. Сколько караванов потребуется, чтобы увезти отсюда все эти фолианты, сколько места потребуется найти в Монсимарде, чтобы хранить эти все богатства, сколько времени и сил на все это может быть уйдет? Бреган не согласится на такую трату ресурсов. Поселиться в Алмазной Командор ему тоже не разрешит. Поэтому Иллан чувствовал себя ребенком, которого посадили за стол, уставленный сладким, и сказали «не ешь!».  
\- Иллан?!  
\- А? Что?  
\- Я к тебе уже третий раз обращаюсь. Все нормально?  
\- Да, да! Иди … разбирайтесь с новобранцами. Я тут пока…  
Николас только ухмыльнулся.

В Алмазную обычно стекались добровольцы на вступление в Орден. В окрестной пустыне было довольно порождений, чтобы провести тысячи посвящений, а потому чаще всего они и проводились здесь. Раз в год кто-то из Серых заглядывал сюда, иногда и не в одиночку, а с отрядом рекрутов и проводил Ритуал.  
В этот раз их ждали только двое: угрюмый, неприветливый гном-воин и девушка в легком доспехе с восторженным светом в глазах. Гай увел обоих поговорить об их причинах. Вечером, проходя мимо комнаты, которую Гай делил с Илланом, Николас отчетливо слышал стоны и скрипы кровати. Он ухмыльнулся: девушка, видимо, обнаружила свои истинные причины довольно быстро. Иногда Николасу казалось, что если бы Гаю было нужно, он бы смог даже принцессу Селину затащить в свою кровать. Как так вышло, что он связался с Женевьев, было тайной, покрытой мраком. При всем этом он ее искренне любил, но оставался бабником и повесой, когда не был при исполнении, и отказывался контролировать себя в ее отсутствие. Надо думать, что бордели Вал Руайо тосковали по его визитам, но такого он больше не мог себе позволить – Женевьев бы его со света сжила, если бы узнала о такой «неверности». Поди докажи этой ненормальной, что у Гая с девками – с глаз долой из сердца вон, а о ней он думает всегда. Он бы молился о том, чтобы на его веку случился Архидемон.  
Николас открыл следующую дверь и безрадостно констатировал, что Эшу никуда не убрался. Хотя куда бы он убрался? Страж чувствовал его присутствие даже когда он был в лампе. Это его изводило. Он понимал, что это было бы глупо – потребовать у Джулиана не общаться с джином. Обвинить Эшу в злом умысле Николас не мог, хотя очень хотелось: у блондина было повышенное чувство опасности и недоверия к людям… но мальчишка казался совершенно искренним и безобидным. Ну, если не считать того, что он мог превратить Николаса в лягушку или спалить всю Алмазную Крепость в минуты.  
Эшу сидел на полу, перед ним была разложена карта. Как с удивлением понял Николас – Антивы. Откуда джин взял такое чудо … впрочем, это был глупый вопрос. Антиванцы хранили свои секреты. Карты их города и прилегающих земель где-то вне Антивы было не найти. И даже если ты пытался увезти оную из города, то довольно быстро ее терял. Если ее пытались скопировать, то копия оказывалась неточной. Если ее пытались запомнить, она не оставалась в памяти. Это было какое-то специальное заклинание, которое, видимо, были обязаны накладывать на каждую копию картографы страны. Эшу рассказывал и показывал. Стоило ему указать на строение, как над картой появлялась маленькая его модель, которую можно было рассмотреть со всех сторон, даже сделать больше или оказаться в одной из комнат.  
\- А это дворец дожа… - сказал Эшу, тыкая в здание с огромным пузатым куполом. – Там…  
\- Ты пожелал узнать больше об Антиве? – угрюмо поинтересовался Николас, обращаясь к Джулиану. С Эшу он старательно не разговаривал.  
Джулиан промолчал. Он часто оставлял вопросы Николаса без ответа. На этот раз он, несомненно, показывал своему любовнику, что тот ведет себя как мальчишка, а не как зрелый мужчина. Николасу было наплевать.  
\- Нет, я просто знаю, что Джулиану интересно. Я многое могу рассказать про Антиву, - ответил вместо него Эшу, совершенно не уловивший напряжения, повисшего в воздухе.  
\- Да пошел бы ты… в библиотеку к Иллану. В конце концов, это тебя мы пытаемся оставить в этом мире, - зло ответил Николас, скидывая колет и стягивая рубашку. – А живым людям надо спать. И раз уж мы не собираемся развлекаться, как Гай в соседней комнате, то… - он криво усмехнулся, зная, как не любит Джулиан такие скабрезные шутки, и улегся на свою кровать, повернувшись спиной к обоим.  
Он не видел, с каким замешательством посмотрел на Джулиана Эшу. Тот только покачал головой и кивнул в сторону двери, предлагая, и правда, пойти к Иллану, и хотя бы проверить, не умер ли он там от переизбытка чувств и информации.  
\- Николас, - устало произнес Джулиан. – Это смешно, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Кому как, - буркнул тот.  
\- То есть ты предпочел бы, чтобы по Алмазной шатался расстроенный и брошенный мальчишка, который при намеке на опасность может превратиться в живой факел или превратить стены в воздух?  
\- Я – сплю.  
Джулиан ухмыльнулся. Иногда у него складывалось ощущение, что Николас так и не повзрослел. Все это попахивало тем, что скоро его любовник сделает какую-нибудь глупость или вляпается в неприятности.

Через три дня после их приезда в Алмазную прибыл Келл с отрядом, состоявшим из пяти примечательных и не особо светлых личностей. Впрочем, все они понимали, что это – их последний шанс, а потому никаких попыток удрать или убить своего сопровождающего они не предпринимали. На следующий же день, в сумерках, Келл выгнал новичков в пустыню, а Николас, не в силах уже терпеть беседы Джулиана и Эшу, периодически перемещавшиеся в библиотеку к Иллану, который, в кои-то веки, действительно работал в общепринятом понимании слова, правда, пока что – безрезультатно, отправился с ними.  
В общем, все шло неплохо, пока на них не выбежала целая маленькая орда порождений. Николас всерьез задумался, не происходит ли чего на Глубинных Тропах, раз эта гадость вновь поперла и с такой удвоенной силой. Его ставки были таковы: всех рекрутов они потеряют в этой схватке. Да как бы и самим – не потеряться. Эта пораженческая мысль мелькнула в его голове, когда по его телу прошел разряд молнии. У этих тварей был эмиссар и сильный. Николас рухнул на колени, пытаясь отдышаться, только и успевая отметиь, что на него несется парочка порождений.  
\- Архидемон вас подери! – зло прошипел он, но сил подняться не было.  
Вдруг перед ним возникла тонкая, полуодетая фигура.  
\- Твою ж мать! – выцедил Николас: только того же цирка, как в прошлый раз, им не хватало!  
Среди новобранцев была пара магов, но никто из них и наполовину не был так хорош, как Иллан. Они все сейчас превратятся в жаренных поросят! Но Эшу просто выставил руки перед собой и поджег только тварей. Загорелся и эмиссар, стоявший в отдалении, и все остальные порождения, казалось, прямо изнутри.  
\- Создатель! – ахнул где-то в отдалении Келл.  
Кромсай грозно рычал на Эшу, но Келл, видимо, запретил ему трогать джина. Тот повернулся к Николасу и спросил:  
\- С тобой все хорошо, Николас?  
\- Какого Архидемона?  
Эшу наклонился к нему и утер кровь, текшую со лба мужчины. Николас не был уверен, это его или порождений, потому рявкнул:  
\- Да что ты творишь! Скверны хочешь?! Хочешь стать, как они?! – он кивнул на обгорелые трупы тваре.  
\- Но ты ведь не такой. И Джулиан, - черные глаза юноши удивленно распахнулись, заняв разом поллица.  
Николас со стоном упал плашмя:  
\- Помоги мне Андрасте!  
Подошел Келл. Он прежде не видел Эшу… они вчетвером уговорились, что тому и без джина забот в Алмазной хватает.  
\- Он в порядке, - ответил Келл на вопрос Эшу. – А ты кто?  
\- Я – джин.  
\- Да, это наш джин. Точнее, джин Джулиана… - Николас стал подниматься.  
\- Что-то ты не рад быть живым, я смотрю, - ухмыльнулся Келл.  
\- У нас все было под контролем.  
\- Ну, я видел твой контроль. А у наших новичков и такого не было.  
Николас не хотел признавать, но Эшу и правда сильно им помог.  
\- Мертвые есть?  
\- Двое. Было бы больше, если бы не «ваш» джин, - Келл посмотрел на юношу, как бы спрашивая, что же он все-таки такое.  
\- Я исполняю желания, - «объяснил» тот. – Меня зовут Эшу.  
\- Кстати, что ты тут вообще делаешь? – мир перед глазами прекратил расшатываться, и Николас перешел в атаку.  
\- Мне Джулиан приказал.  
\- А он уже тебе и приказывает?!  
\- Он пожелал, - поправился Эшу.  
\- Он не хочет использовать твои желания, не ври! – рявкнул Николас.  
\- Он за тебя переживает, - оскорбился Эшу. – Так и сказал, что его второе желание – чтобы я берег твою жизнь, пока он – мой хозяин.  
Николас открыл рот и закрыл. Что он мог сказать? Знал ведь, что Джулиан если бы ради кого своими принципами и поступился, то ради него. А в итоге получалось, что он опять с головой в омут, а Джулиан его доставай.  
Келл поскреб небритый подбородок и поинтересовался:  
\- А почему вы мне не сказали?  
\- Приказ лейтенанта, - ответил Николас. – Но в целом тебе и без этого мальца весело, так что решили не добавлять.  
\- Или вы просто не хотите, чтобы до ушей Брегана дошло, что ваше трио опять вляпалось в приключения?  
Вопрос был риторический.

Иллан был бледен, под глазами у него были мешки от недосыпа, а в глазах бешенный азарт дорвавшегося до сметаны кота. Николас передернул плечами: они торчали тут уже полторы недели, подводы были готовы и через несколько дней им предстояло выступать в Монтсиммард, но как они оторвут мага от той части библиотеки, которая останется в Крепости, он пока не представлял, только надеялся, что для этого Джулиану не придется прогуливаться перед рыжим в неглиже.  
\- Это невообразимо! Тут есть мемуары самого…  
\- Мемуары – это хорошо, - улыбнулся Джулиан, Иллан зацепился взглядом за его губы и с подозрением поднял бровь в вопросе, чуя в этой милости тот еще подвох, - но что ты нашел о джинах?  
\- Много чего. Их возможности поражают воображение при правильном построении желания и воле их хозяина.  
\- Меня интересует вопрос освобождения.  
\- Таких случаев не было. Никто не пытался освободить джинов. Никто не писал об этом.  
\- Но должен быть способ. Возможно, если я пожелаю его свободы…  
\- Вопрос только в том, кого ты освобождаешь. В одном фолианте я нашел пространные упоминания о том, что джинами становятся даже не маги, а люди, способные говорить с духами огня и быть для них проводниками. Но кто кого контролирует… - Иллан внимательно посмотрел на Эшу. – Он может оказаться одержим ифритом. И тогда …  
\- Ты так не веришь в мальчишку? – спросил Николас.  
С момента происшествия при подготовке к Посвящению, он стал относиться к Эшу терпимее, хотя все еще мрачнел, когда заставал его и Джулиана за увлеченной беседой. Но Джулиану удалось уболтать его научить Эшу игре в шахматы. Джин вел себя примерно, а когда один раз вылез из своей лампы и застал Джулиана и Николаса увлеченно целующимися покраснел так, что видно было даже на его смуглой коже. Похоже, до этого он так и не понимал, почему Николас столь враждебно относится к нему.  
\- Искушают ли духи? – поинтересовался Джулиан.  
\- Я не знаю. Я – не медиум. Я знаю одного мага в Шпиле, который знаком с ними очень хорошо, и Рис не раз и не два говорил, что разница между духом и демоном огромна, что духов можно призывать и использовать в своих целях, что ими движет любопытство, а не желание владеть жизнями… Но … - Иллан выглядел сомневающимся.  
\- Он приходит, только когда мне страшно или очень нужно, - заверил Эшу.  
\- Ты знаешь, чего «он» хочет? – спросил Иллан.  
\- Нет. Я никогда не слышал его голоса.  
\- Странный демон, неправда ли? – улыбнулся Джулиан.  
\- Ты знаешь, это опасно. Сейчас – он не хочет ничего. Потом – только посмотреть на наш мир. А потом … - покачал головой маг.  
Николас и Гай молчали. Гай имел здесь право вето, но он тоже не мог решить, насколько предприятие опасно. В конце концов, если они освободят парнишку от лампы, он и вовсе может потерять свою силу. А если не потеряет и сможет с ней совладать, то в Ордене может появиться огромная мощь.  
\- Ты будешь учить его, если получится освободить его от лампы? – продолжал Джулиан.  
\- И если за ним не прибежит толпа храмовников, когда узнает, что у нас завелся неуставный маг? – ухмыльнулся рыжий.  
\- Мы можем принять его в Орден, - предложил Гай.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сделать его смертным, а потом сразу же и отобрать у него эту жизнь? – уточнил Иллан.  
Эшу обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с одного из говоривших на другого.  
\- А что, лучше чтоб он мотался внутри Ордена в лампе и делал свое волшебство, которое мы даже не можем понять как работает? – спросил Николас. – Или пусть его заберет в свою каббалу Круг?  
\- Ну мы можем его исследовать и освободить потом, - предложил маг.  
\- Ты, я смотрю, много спишь по ночам, Иллан? – ухмыльнулся Гай.  
\- Ты будешь его учить? – повторил свой вопрос Джулиан.  
Иллан изучающе посмотрел на Эшу. Тот закивал головой, правда, совершенно точно не понимая, на что соглашается:  
\- Я буду учиться.  
\- И как я вообще связался с вами? – закатил глаза Иллан.  
\- Просто в Круге плохо кормили и жестко стелили, - ухмыльнулся Гай.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джулиан и обратился к Эшу: - Я хочу…  
\- Подожди! Джулиан, не надо…  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну… если я буду не в лампе… я не смогу делать вещи, - потупил взгляд Эшу.  
\- Тебе так нравится выполнять чужие желания?  
\- Нет, но … Ты можешь пожелать, чтобы я исполнял все твои желания, пока эта лампа – у тебя! – улыбнулся джин.  
\- Эшу, - тон у Джулиана был тот самый, которым он выводил на чистую воду Николаса.  
\- Ну … кому я буду нужен, если я не смогу исполнять желания?! – с ноткой паники поинтересовался Эшу.  
Джулиан ухмыльнулся, Николас и Гай покачали головой, Иллан оценивающее осмотрел юношу и резюмировал:  
\- Да ты мне и без всех твоих штучек был бы весьма нужен.  
\- Иллан, - строго выдал Джулиан.  
\- Ну что Иллан-то?  
\- Эшу, тебя призывает Орден Серых Стражей. Мы выбираем тебя для борьбы со Скверной, нам нужны твои способности и твоя жизнь, - сказал Гай.  
\- Вот видишь, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан. – Ты нам нужен и без волшебства лампы.  
Эшу покосился глазами вниз, пожевал губу и потом спросил:  
\- И тебе нужен?  
\- Эй! – начал было Николас, но Джулиан бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
\- Нет, нет, я не в этом смысле… - Эшу вздохнул. – Обо мне никто никогда не заботился…  
\- Андрасте… - взмолился Николас.  
\- И не говори, - хлопнул его по плечу Гай. – Но знаешь, ходит слух, что дети помогают в развитии отношений…  
Николас покосился на него весьма недобро. Иллан ржал в голос. Джулиан покачал головой и ободряюще улыбнулся Эшу.

Желание «освобождения» сработало. Посвящение Эшу прошел. Дух его не покинул. Иллан мысленно побился головой о стену, когда Эшу в первый раз назвал его «учителем», но как-то это пережил. Называть Джулиана «папой» Эшу, на свое счастье, не стал. Николас пришел к выводу, что без своего «могу сделать что угодно» юноша стал существенно терпимее, особенно, когда на вторую ночь после Посвящения столкнулся с ним на кухне, где он пытался выцыганить у эльфов что-нибудь перекусить.  
Гай откровенно ржал, наблюдая, как Эшу прятался от Кромсая, интерес которого к нему, как к смертному существу разом стал куда более дружелюбным и активным. С пятого раза Келл смог-таки объяснить юноше, что мабари его не съест и даже не покусает, а просто выражает свою любовь, вылизывая ему руки.  
Бреган же, выслушав эту историю, только поинтересовался, и как они трое вечно умудряются попадать в такие истории.


End file.
